Better Than Just Fine
by 2756
Summary: ONESHOT [hitsuhina] After a day of doing dull paper work Hitsugaya gets an interesting visit in the night.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

A/n Hello HitsuHina fans or whoever may be reading my first one-shot fic. Lately they weren't many new HitsuHina stories at all so I set out 2 days ago to do a short one-shot to aid those who have been craving for a fic. Thought of the story during class (history and english...definaely not the most exciting subjects in the world) so tell me how I do by sending a review okay? Ahaha sort've turned out longer than I imagined but that's okay. If this is a success perhaps I'll be more inclined to do one-shots. So far of all my stories posted and deleted this one seemed more...real...so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a long time since sundown was all a weary tenth captain knew as he dragged his feet forward, step after step leading him to his sleeping quarters. Silently under his breath he cursed his lazy vice captain and recalled what had occurred earlier that evening

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya sighed as he put down his pen and leant back in his chair wanting to look out of a window, or rather anything that wasn't paper with unnecessary scribble on it. Unfortunately that was rather a problem for the short captain as on his desk were five tall stacks of paper. Sending them a death glare any subordinate in the tenth division, or any division would have coward at, he rose from his chair, picking up a stack of paper at the same time. _

_He slowly crossed the room heading towards his vice captains desk where, as usual he noted, she was sleeping. Dropping the pile of paper right next to her head did the trick. Instantaneously her head bolted up, her eyes wide. When her mind registered it was only him, her captain, her eyes immediately began to droop again. His eye twitched. Despite all her good qualities sometimes he wished he chose someone more like Ise Nanao of the eigth division to become his vice captain. _

"_Oi…Matsumoto…I know your not asleep yet so stop acting. Finish these will ya? I'm going out for a walk" he said in an irritated tone before moving to the door and closing it quietly behind him. Walking briskly through the all too familiar hallway Hitsugaya hoped he wouldn't bump into anyone in his division. They would only delay him from his escape. Once a foot was out of the doorway he breathed in the long awaited fresh air .It flooded through his system washing away the stale air which once occupied his lungs. _

_Quickly, he hopped onto the roof of his division's office and sped along the tiles to his favourite destination. He realised long ago that if he wanted to avoid fake pleasantries with other captains "roof-hopping" way the best option. The captains "short" chats took almost three times as long as the talks he had with his subordinates and they were three times as boring too. He dreaded captain meetings. All it was really, in his opinion, was a time where captains could gather to gloat and what not. _

_Slowly he came to a halt and jumped down back onto the ground. In front of him was a grass field with only a single large peach tree in the centre and in the shade of it, a small wooden bench, only enough to fit two. Far off in the distance, wavering mountains could be seen disappearing more and more from view as the sun set. Ungracefully, Hitsugaya plopped himself on the bench and took everything in as he had already done many times over. Sure, it didn't have the best view in Soul society but it suited him, its simple tranquillity and the light fragrance on peach. It reminded him of the past, one he had replayed in his mind many times before. _

_Some days when the going got tough, he questioned himself. 'Did he want to go back to the past?' and every time he shook the feeling of longing away. It was better this way though…wasn't it? This way he could protect her, this way he could offer her more than he could have in their small house…right? Noticing that the sun had almost completely gone down he got up and made the reluctant journey back to his division though this time he didn't fell the need to jump onto the roof. After all, all that was waiting for him at his office was paper work. And that was definitely something he wasn't going to rush to do._

_Before he knew it, his stroll had brought him back to his division. "All too quickly" he thought. Making his way back in doors he walked the path to paper work. Sliding open the door he shot a glance in Matsumoto's desk. Empty…except for two piles of paper. Taking his time to walk over to her desk, he sincerely hoped that the larger of the piles had been completed. His hopes were dashed when he reached the desk to find that he wasn't having the best day. Scrawled on a piece of paper laid on the smaller of the piles was Matsumoto's handwriting: _

"_Renji came by and invited me to a sake _

_party in the fifth divisions head quarters._

_You were invited too if you want to join us" _

"_Tch…Like I have the time to join you now seeing as you left me with all this work" he said to no body, throwing the note into the bin. Picking up the unfinished pile, Hitsugaya moved back to his desk and resumed what he was doing. Paper work. _

_End Flashback_

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh regaining his sense of time and place. He only just realized that his feet were on auto pilot and managed to bring his to his room while his mind was else where. Sliding the door open, he made his way in, leaving his sandals on the mat placed directly in front of the doorway. After showering and doing all other necessities, the young captain quickly settled himself into his futon ready for a much needed slumber. Silently complementing himself on a job well done for completing all the paper work, Hitsugaya drifted off to his land of dreams.

* * *

It was about one in the morning when those marine green eyes snapped open wide awake. Someone was near by thought their reiastu was concealed well. The only thing which alerted Hitsugaya was the different sound of the wind which usually blew in a southerly direction, lulling him to sleep every night. When a person stood in the way of the wind, causing resistance, they altered the sound. Being as stealthy as possible, he crept out of his futon and automatically reached for his zanpaku-to leaning against his drawer. The room was dark and he could barely see anything. He quickly figured that clouds had past over the moon and subconsciously told himself that tomorrow…or rather today would be cold.

Making sure to keep his reiatsu at the same level so he wouldn't alert the intruder, Hitsugaya silently made his way to the door which he knew the direction to off by heart. It had been, after all, his room for quite a long time now. As he moved to one side of the door to conceal himself from the intruder, he could hear the light sound of a foot land outside his door and shallow breaths been taken.

The door slid open and as the intruder took one step in, they found the blade of a sword at their neck. A second later, before Hitsugaya could say anything, a sound told him that the assailant had moved back and ducked the sword to lash a leg out in hopes of tripping him. The proclaimed boy genius smirked. From such a simple act he now knew that whoever this person was, they weren't carrying a sword.

After jumping to avoid the kick, Hitsugaya threw his sword expertly through the air so it landed in its scabbard, therefore disarming himself. Usually he would've seen this act as stupidity but something told him that it would no longer be necessary. Lately there had been no posts of criminals or what not entering soul society and Hitsugaya was certainly sure that no captain in there right mind, no matter how eager they were to challenge him, would come without a sword in the middle of the night.

As his opponent sent an arm at his neck, Hitsugaya blocked it swiftly by bringing his arm and pushing the attacking arm away. "Interesting" he thought. The hand aimed at him was not in a fist but rather a flat palm with the fingers flexed out strong. "Not an intention to causing damage, rather only to disengage" he noted. As his defending arm came down he shot a swift kick out, not enough to severely injure the person but enough for them to make them stumble and lose their balance. It was quickly invaded and the unknown person jumped into the air catching Hitsugaya's arm to use it as a balance while they shot both legs out aiming for his head. It was fast and would've hit the captain if he didn't react fast enough.

Knowing that his arm was the persons only support, he quickly dropped his hand but not fast enough as the intruders hand quickly jumped off it, retreating from its attack and landing to one side of Hitsugaya. The weight was light, however in soul society, any shinigami could manipulate their weight so that didn't tell him much. Choosing not to do anything and have a little fun with the person he waited for another attack, one which came before they even landed. A last attempt to make something out of their air borne attack, an arm was sent in his direction though with less force, weary after hoisting their whole weight on it. Smirking, he grabbed the hand easily.

Both of the bodies in the room froze for a moment. Hitsugaya was staring at where he thought the intruder's eyes were but it was difficult to tell as all he could make out was a faint shadow, barely recognisable. He felt the stunned stare his opponent sent and felt it change back again to a calm expression. A parry of fast and accurate kicks and punches were sent Hitsugaya's direction but he invaded them jumping to the side or blocking them with his own limbs. Whenever there was an opening he too sent attacks to the person which were hastily blocked.

It seemed endless, as if the only way to determine a winner was to see who tired out first. Of course the tenth captain could've won easily though he didn't want to. Something about this unknown person's fighting stance, ability, technique seemed to interest him or maybe it was because this person had attempted to creep into his room in the middle of the night. Finally Hitsugaya saw a clear opening. Dodging a high kick sent at him he used the opportunity to trip the assailant with his right foot. As he saw the effects of gravity take place he loosened his grip around his opponent's hand only to find that it was now them holding onto his hand. "Damn" he thought before he was pulled down too.

They landed with a soft thud on what he realised was his futon. They we still holding hands and side by side. Quick to recover, Hitsugaya saw the shadow of a leg moving upward but reacted faster and pinned both the intruder's legs down. Using reiastu to assist him, the captain rolled over while jumping up so that he was now onto of the person pinning down both their arms and legs. Hitsugaya peered into he person's eyes but found with the darkness he could not identify them, and then he noticed that the person's lips were moving. Next thing he knew his opponents arms had struggled free of his grip and pointed out aiming for him with the other hand supporting it, holding it at the elbow. "Hadou 31! Shakkahou!"

"Shit". Hitsugaya, using reiastu, quickly jumped up and away to the left before a red fire ball soared over his right shoulder, barely missing his arm and flying through a wall and landing in the water fountain outside. The spell was extinguished with a loud sizzle and steam rose from the waters surface. Hitsugaya staggered back colliding with a wall and switching on the lights with his left elbow. He looked out through the hole in his wall to inspect the damage before turning to his futon to find the person looking right back at him.

"Eh?! Hinamori?! What are you doing here?"

"Shiro-chan! That was you?"

"Well duh! This is my room" he said a smirk playing his lips. Out of all the people the intruder could've been he would've never guessed that it was Hinamori. Who would've known that under the happy-go-lucky girl look she was a strong opponent? Letting the nickname slide he looked at her still shocked expression. "You know…you still haven't answered my question Momo. Why are you here and why'd you attack me. And here I was thinking we were still friends" he added sarcastically

"Ah…Well y'see I couldn't sleep because apparently they're having a sake party in the fifth division and I think they're all really drunk and well there's a lot of shouting and uh…Wait…What do you mean I attacked you! Who was the one who held their sword to my neck huh, huh?!"

"Baka! If you didn't hide your reiastu in the beginning I wouldn't have had to have taken precautions. But its okay Bed-Wetter Momo…I forgive you" he said smirking as she sent him a glare. "So are you planning to stay with me tonight?"

"Ah…Hai…if it's okay with you"

"Well you're already in my bed so might as well." He replied non-chantly but knowing that tonight he'd have a friend to sleep with he felt a warm feeling flood through him. Switching off the light he walked over to his futon and lay down next to Hinamori. As he got comfortable he could help but let a "You cheated" out.

Hinamori whacked him playfully. "Well so-rry" she said with emphasis on the 'sorry', "if a guy ever pins me down to a futon again I'll just lay there then". Hitsugaya choked as the realisation hit him that he had actually done that to her. What worried him more was another guy doing it to his childhood friend. Vivid images flooded through his young yet hentai mind. He heard Hinamori chuckle at his reaction. "Okay, okay fine. I get your point. Now go to sleep".

* * *

Soon after Hitsugaya was still awake smiling at the night's events. He knew by her even breaths that Hinamori had already gone to sleep. Gently he stroked her hair. Sure, the old days had gone and how he dearly wished that he could go and re-live them but this, now, this was just fine as well. As long as she was with him, there would be no need for such sadness. A breeze came through from his newly made hole in the wall and he felt Hinamori snuggle closer to him. "No" he decided, "this was better than just fine".

That night both of them slept peacefully in each others arms and smiles on their lips, the trouble in their minds and hearts forgotten until morning.

* * *

A/n Please review. Antyhing iIgot wrong? How was my fight scene? I'm thinking of writing an epilogue sometime in the future...tell me if I should. Ja ne. 


End file.
